L'étreinte de la mafia
by hachiko97412
Summary: Alec fut vendue à Magnus Bane un chef de la mafia de la branche asiatique. BoyXBoy.


**Marine 62 : Merci de m'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout pour cette fics, j'espère que tu me continueras de me suivre pour la prochaine histoire que je mettrai ce soir.**

 **Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Clarinette : Je prends note de ton vote**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! N'oubliez pas de voter vous avez jusqu' demain pour choisir l'histoire que vous voulez que j'écrive !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici l'os, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **L'ETREINTE DE LA MAFIA**_

Alec regarda les paysages défilait devant lui sans réel intérêt, il tourna la tête pour voir le chauffeur bifurqua un autre rue. Il soupira longuement, avant de regardé à nouveau le paysage. La voiture s'arrêta devant un grand manoir, Alec sortit de la voiture et vis plusieurs gardes entourés la cour. Un homme d'origine hispanique l'attendait,

\- Alexander Lightwood supposa l'homme

\- Oui répondit Alec

\- Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait suggéra l'homme

Alec hocha la tête et suivis l'homme dans le manoir, Alec regarda l'intérieur du manoir qui était d'un ton de couleur chaude et sensuelle. L'homme s'arrêta devant une porte et l'ouvris, Alec sentit un parfum de bois de santal dans toute la pièce. L'homme s'arrêta au beau milieu de la pièce,

\- Patron, Alexander Lightwood est ici avertit l'homme

\- Merci Raphaël, tu peux disposer ordonna une voix

Alec leva les yeux où prévenait la voix, il déglutina en voyant l'homme devant lui. L'homme est mi allongé sur le canapé, il portait qu'un kimono en soie détaché qui faisait exposer son torse lisse. Alec rougit en suivant la ligne de duvet qui descendait vers son aine, il leva les yeux et fut frappé par les yeux vert or de l'homme. L'homme nommé Raphaël fit un hochement de tête sortit de la pièce en laissant Alec avec son patron en refermant la porte derrière lui, l'homme asiatique se redressait en exposant encore plus son torse à Alec qui avait du mal à respirer

\- Ainsi tu es Alexander Lightwood interrogea l'homme

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question ce pensé Alec,

\- Oui répondit Alec

\- Très beau spécimen en tout cas complimenta l'asiatique d'un ton velours

Alec s'empourpra violemment, l'homme se mit débout pour s'approché d'Alec. Il se tourna autour d'Alec en le détaillant de près avant de s'asseoir à nouveau dans le canapé, Alec n'avait pas bougé de sa place.

\- Ton père t'a expliqué ce que je veux demanda l'homme

\- Oui répondit Alec

Robert Lightwood géré une compagnie multinationale, la compagnie florissait partout dans le monde que ses parents n'est jamais à la maison ne restant que pour les fêtes et les anniversaire. Alec s'était résilié de s'occupé de ses frères et sa sœur en tant qu'aîné de la famille, il veillait que ils allaient à l'école et veillé sur leur bien –être pour que ses parents soit fier de lui. Malheureusement son père avait fait un mauvais investissement a perdu beaucoup dans l'entreprise, l'entreprise a commencé à faire faillite quand un certain Magnus Bane avait proposé de racheté l'entreprise de son père. Celui-ci avait accepté le marché, la compagnie avait été sauvée de la faillite. Magnus Bane avait suggéré à Robert que son premier enfant travaille pour lui, Robert a vendu Alec à Magnus pour sauvé son entreprise. Il avait appris que celui-ci était à le chef de la mafia de la branche asiatique, que tous le craignaient de partout même les autorités. Aucun juges ou politicien n'avait aucunes preuves contre lui car témoin ou preuve disparaissait mystérieusement, ce que lui faisait disculper automatiquement.

\- Tu travailleras pour moi, tu ferais équipe avec Raphaël révéla Magnus qui tapa dans sa main

Raphaël revint dans la pièce,

\- Raphaël, tu vas lui montré ce qu'il faut faire ordonna Magnus

-Bien patron répondit Raphaël

\- Alexander, j'attends de toi une obéissance complète de ta part, un travail exécuté à la perfection claqua Magnus

Alec hocha la tête, Magnus lui sourit en se léchant les lèvres. Alec avait cessé de respirer en voyant la langue de Magnus sortit,

\- Patron, tu veux que je fasse venir Lily pour le marqué demanda Raphaël

\- Non pas pour l'instant je verrais avec le temps susurra Magnus en déshabillant Alec du regard

Alec rougis sous le regard avide de Magnus,

\- Bien vous pouvez disposer ordonna Magnus

\- Bien parton répondit Raphaël

Alec regarda Magnus qui le regarda toujours avec gourmandise, Raphaël lui fit signe de le suivre. Il suivit son nouvel équipier dans un dédale de couloir, quand il s'arrêta devant une porte.

\- Voilà ta chambre dévoila Raphaël

Alec entra da sa nouvelle chambre, il regarda partout dans sa chambre qui était sobre. Raphaël était en train de se récuré l'oreille,

\- Pour le travail consiste en quoi questionna Alec

\- Le travail que nous confie le patron est juste de récupéré l'argent que des personnes doit au patron en faisant pression sur eux expliqua Raphaël

\- Quand tu dis faire pression sur eux, tu veux dire les menacé demanda Alec

Raphaël hocha la tête en sortant un pistolet automatique de sa veste, Alec regarda avec effroi le pistolet.

\- On te donnera un arme pour te protéger en cas où, tu pourras continuer tes études répondit Raphaël à la question muette d'Alec

\- Quand tu as dit me marqué c'est quoi interrogeai Alec

Raphaël enleva sa veste et son chemise et tourna le dos pour faire montrer le tatouage des yeux de chat qui regarda à travers des flammes bleu, Raphaël se rhabilla en se tournant.

\- Et oui amigos, c'est la marque qu'on travaille pour le clan acheva Raphaël

\- Est-ce que je pourrais voir ma famille questionna Alec

\- Ça par contre amigos il faudrait demander au patron répondit Raphaël

\- Et quand on commence le travail demanda Alec

\- C'est le patron qui décide, t'as d'autre question amigos demanda Raphaël

\- On mange à quelle heure demanda Alec

\- Ici on à des domestiques qui nous servent le repas directement dans notre chambre répondit Raphaël

Alec hocha la tête, Raphaël expliqua quelque petit règle avant de partir. Alec se retrouva seul dans sa chambre, il soupira de fatigue. Il s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormis, quand il se réveilla quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Il se leva et ouvrir la porte, une servant entra avec un plateau de repas avant de repartir. Il découvrit les lats avant de le mangé, il venait de terminé son repas quand son téléphone sonna.

\- Allo répondit Alec

\- Allo Alec c'est Izzy comment vas-tu demanda sa sœur

\- Ça va et toi demanda Alec

\- Ça va répondit Izzy avant d'entendre un frottement

\- Alec tout va bien est ce que tu veux que je viens te cherché s'inquiéta Jace

\- Tout va bien Jace, je ne pense pas que tu ferais grand-chose en venant ici sourit Alec

\- Mec, on est inquiet pour toi c'est tout répondit Jace

\- Je sais et les parents, demanda Alec

\- Pas là comme d'habitude lui répondit Jace

\- J'espère que tu tiens éloigné Izzy des fourneaux et veille à ce que Max ne s'endorme pas dans ses devoirs recommanda Alec

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, je gère …Alec je te laisse parlé à Max paniqua Jace

Alec roulât des yeux et entendit un frottement,

\- Allo Alec fit Max

\- Salut petit frère salua Alec

\- Comment vas-tu demanda Max

\- Ça va, Jace est partie arrêté Izzy entré dans la cuisine comprit Alec

\- Oui d'ailleurs il est en train de se faire frappé par la chaussure à talon d'Izzy grimaça Max

\- D'accord je te laisse petit frère, je vous téléphonerai la prochaine fois répondit Alec

\- Au revoir Alec raccrocha Max

\- Au revoir raccrocha Alec

Alec éteignit son téléphone quand Raphaël entra dans sa chambre,

\- Eh amigos suis moi, on va te choisir un arme lança Raphaël

\- Je te suis répondit Alec

Alec suivi Raphaël pour choisir son arme, ils croisaient une femme blonde aux yeux vert glacé passé habillée d'une robe rouge avec un décolleté plongeant et un manteau de fourrure blanche. Elle avait l'air furieux qu'elle claque des talons sur le sol

\- C'est qui elle demanda Alec en voyant qu'elle montait dans une voiture luxe

\- Camille Belcourt, c'est l'une des conquêtes du patron vu comment elle est sortie je parie que c'est encore mal passé pour elle sourit Raphaël

\- Que veux-tu dire questionna Alec

\- Elle veut devenir la patronne du clan en voulant se marier avec le patron expliqua Raphaël

Alec hocha la tête et continua de suivre Raphaël dans une salle où entreposaient plusieurs armes,

\- Qu'est que tu veux comme arme demanda Raphaël

\- Je ne sais pas je n'ai jamais pris d'arme de tout de ma vie révéla Alec

\- Tu as fait partie d'un club comme demanda Raphaël

\- Je faisais du tir à l'arc répondit Alec

\- Je pense que ceux-ci va pouvoir te servir fit Raphaël en lançant une arbalète

Alec attrapa l'arbalète et se mit à le manier sous les yeux de Raphaël, Raphaël lui fournit les flèches et un poignard.

\- Celui-ci tu devras garder sur toi en cas où conseilla Raphaël

\- D'accord répondit Alec

Alec retourna dans sa chambre et vis qu'il était tard, son repas était déjà là il dîna avant de prendre son bain et s'endormir. Quand il se réveilla, il se prépara et vis son petit déjeuné. Il mangea quand Raphaël vint entrait dans sa chambre.

\- Amigos habille-toi on a un travail pour le patron s'exclama Raphaël

\- D'accord répondit Alec

Il ouvrit son armoire et s'habilla, il suivie Raphaël jusqu'à le bureau de Magnus. Ils entraient dans le bureau, Raphaël se tenait droit devant Magnus et Alec mit la main derrière son dos. Magnus portait un costume assez chic, avec une chemise rouge par-dessus une veste bleu. Alec vit que Magnus portait du maquillage autour de ses yeux pour accentuer ses yeux, Magnus sourit en voyant Alec le détaillé.

\- La vue te plaît susurra Magnus

Alec rougit violemment, Magnus se leva de son bureau. Il contourna son bureau,

\- Vous allait m'accompagné aujourd'hui, j'ai une réunion avec un magnat des affaires ordonna Magnus

\- Bien patron répondit Raphaël

Alec hocha la tête, Magnus sortit du bureau accompagné d'Alec et de Raphaël. Une limousine noire garé devant l'entrée du manoir les attendait, un garde ouvrit la porte pour Magnus quand celui-ci se tourna vers Alec

\- Tu monte avec moi ordonna Magnus

\- Entendu fit Alec pris au dépourvu

Il se tourna vers Raphaël qui lui haussait les épaules avant de monter à l'avant prés du chauffeur,

\- Amuse-toi bien lui souhaita Raphaël

Alec déglutina avant de rentrer dans la limousine avec Magnus, il s'assit en face de Magnus qui avait un verre d'alcool dans la main. Magnus le déshabilla du regard,

\- Est-ce que ta famille sait que tu gay demanda Magnus

\- Mes parents ne le sait pas seul mes frères et ma sœur le sait répondit Alec

\- Je vois fit Magnus en buvant son verre d'alcool

Un silence gênante régna dans la voiture, Alec regarda le paysage défilait devant ses yeux. Une main vint se posé sur sa cuisse, Alec regarda la main et vis que c'était celui de Magnus. Magnus lui fit relever son menton, Alec fut hypnotisait par les yeux de Magnus. Magnus posa ses lèvres sur les lèvres d'Alec, Alec écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Magnus lécha sa lèvres inférieur pour lui demandé l'accès de sa bouche, Alec ouvrit légèrement sa bouche et Magnus en profita pour glissé sa langue pour exploré la caverne humide d'Alec, Alec joua timidement avec la langue de Magnus. La main de Magnus vint se glissait à la nuque d'Alec pour approfondir le baiser, Alec agrippa la veste de Magnus pour qu'il s'approche de lui. La limousine s'arrêta, Magnus rompit le baiser en se léchant les lèvres. Alec avait filet de salive coulait sur son menton, la porte s'ouvrit et Magnus sortit sans le regarder. Alec sortit de la limousine et vis Raphaël le regarda de la tête aux pieds

\- Tu t'es bien amusé demanda Raphaël en souriant

Alec rougit violemment et bafouilla dans sa phrase ce qui fit rire son équipier, Raphaël tapota sur son épaule et attendit Magnus dans le hall.

\- Raphaël est ce que pour toi aussi il t'a embrassé demanda Alec

\- Dios je suis hétéro mec, le patron est bisexuelle si il t'a embrassé c'est pour une bonne raison répondit Raphaël

Alec ne répondit rien mais il se souvient encore du baiser et de la chaleur des lèvres de Magnus, il sentir une chaleur descendre sa partie inférieure. Il croisa les jambes pour ne pas qu'on remarque son début d'érection, il pensa autre chose pour ne pas pensé au baiser. Une femme vint les voir

\- Mr Bane vous a dit que vous pouvez y allez dit la femme

\- Entendu répondit Raphaël

Alec suivis Raphaël à l'extérieur, Raphaël entra dans la limousine avec Alec.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est bon de laissé le patron ici objecta Alec

\- Alors tu as remarqué toi aussi fit Raphaël

\- Remarquer quoi demanda Alec en fronçant les sourcils

\- Si le patron n'avait pas besoin de nous, il nous l'aurait fait savoir directement au lieu de nous envoyé cette cruche expliqua Raphaël

\- Et qu'est qu'on va faire demanda Alec

\- D'après toi lança Raphaël en sortant son flingue de sa veste

Alec déglutina et sortit son arbalète, Raphaël mit un silencieux sur son pistolet. Ils firent semblant de partir avec la limousine, ils rentrèrent par derrière l'immeuble. Raphaël tua quelque gardes avec Alec à ses talons, ils prirent l'ascenseur et monta à l'étage.

\- Tu sais où est qu'il est demanda Alec

\- Regarde fit Raphaël en sortant un GPS

Alec regarda le signal qui se rapprocha d'eux, la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit Alec poussa Raphaël pour le protégé en entendant des coups de fusils. Il entendit Raphaël poussait des jurons en espagnol, avant qu'il ne sorte un autre pistolet qui tira sur leur opposants. Alec visa avec son arbalète le cou des tireurs pour les assommé, après avoir massacré leurs tireurs. Ils avancèrent et Raphaël fit signe à Alec d'ouvrir la porte, Alec ouvrit la porte un seul coup avant de se mettre à couvert. Il entendit des applaudissements, il releva la tête et vis Magnus appuyé sur un bureau l'applaudir.

\- C'était parfait complimenta Magnus

\- Quoi interrogea Alec pris au dépourvu

\- Pour ton premier mission était parfait répondit Magnus en se décollant de son bureau

\- Dios la prochaine fois dis au autres de moins tirer de balle j'ai faillis perdre ma veste fétiche râla Raphaël en dépoussiérant sa veste de son costume

Magnus roulât des yeux, Alec sourit en coin à l'attitude de Raphaël.

\- Bien tu as réussit, maintenant tu travaille officiellement pour moi annonça Magnus

\- Merci remercia Alec

Magnus s'approcha d'Alec, il passa sa main sur le visage d'Alec.

\- Bien on peut y aller maintenant susurra Magnus en s'en allant

\- Je vais être marqué n'est ce pas demanda Alec

\- Oui bien sûr fit Magnus en sortant

Raphaël regarda son patron sortit de son bureau, il vient tapoter l'épaule de d'Alec. Alec suivit son coéquipier dehors,

\- Tu le savais pour le test demanda Alec

\- Bien sûr, il voulait te testé si tu pouvais t'en sortir ou pas et tu l'a passé avec brio félicita Raphaël

Alec marcha dehors jusqu'à la limousine, le chauffeur avait laissé la porte ouvert pour Alec. Alec déglutina et entra dans la voiture après avoir entendu Raphaël siffla d'admiration, Magnus avait un verre d'alcool dans la main et regarda Alec avec un sourire gourmand. Alec avala difficilement sa salive,

\- Et si on finissait ce que nous avons commencé susurra Magnus en s'approchant d'Alec

\- Tu…Tu…Parle…du…Baiser bafouilla Alec en rougissant

\- Oh tu es gêné, oui je parle du baiser qu'on a échangé tout à l'heure mais en fait j'avais d'autre intention en tête séduisit Magnus

Magnus embrassa Alec langoureusement, Alec répondit à son baiser. Magnus passa sa main sur son torse et descendit jusqu'à la ceinture d'Alec, il dégrafa la ceinture et son pantalon pour saisir son membre semi-dur entre ses mains. Alec gémit de plaisir embrassant Magnus, Magnus recula et se mit entre les jambes d'Alec. Il prit le membre d'Alec dans la bouche pour le suçota, Alec rejeta la tête en gémissant de plaisir. Il se rappela la présence de Raphaël et du chauffeur, il se mordit les lèvres.

\- Personne ne t'entendra alors tu hurlais de plaisir autant que tu veux ricana Magnus perverse

Magnus reprit le membre d'Alec en raclant ses dents dessus, Alec serra les cuirs de fauteuil de la voiture en gémissant de plaisir. Magnus sentit la pré-éjaculatoire coulait sur sa langue, il accéléra ses mouvements dessus avec sa bouche. Alec hurla de jouissance dans la bouche de Magnus qui l'avala sans perdre une miette, Magnus lécha le sperme restant sur le membre d'Alec avant de se redressait. Alec avait les joues rouges et les cheveux désordonné que d'habitude, Magnus sortit un mouchoir et s'essuya la bouche. Il appuya sur un bouton en disant au chauffeur de rentré, Alec remit son pantalon.

\- Tu es encore vierge n'est ce pas demanda Magnus en se léchant les lèvres

Alec rougit encore plus, il n'osa pas de regarder Magnus en face. Magnus sourit encore plus, la limousine s'arrêta et ouvrit la porte pour Magnus.

\- Ce sera encore plus intéressant maintenant révéla Magnus en sortant de la voiture

Alec sortit de la voiture sous le regard taquin de Raphaël, Alec entra dans le manoir.

\- Alors il t'a fait quoi demanda Raphaël d'un haussement de sourcils suggestif

\- Je crois que tu étais hétéro réfuta Alec

\- Je le suis mais dis le s'il te plait supplia Raphaël

Alec rougit en repensant ce qui s'est passé dans la limousine, Raphaël lui sourit suggestivement.

\- Il t' fait la totale commenta Raphaël

\- Non il m'a juste fais une fellation murmura Alec rouge

\- Oh je vois bon je te laisse il faut que j'y aille fit Raphaël

\- Où est ce que tu vas demanda Alec curieux

\- A l'église répondit Raphaël en s'en allant

Alec hocha la tête avant de rentrer dans sa chambre, quelque mois plus tard Alec s'habitua à sa nouvelle vie en tant que employé chez Magnus. Il s'entendait beaucoup bien avec Raphaël qui est devenue son meilleur ami, il avait appris comment Raphaël était rentré au service de Magnus quand il avait 15 ans en tuant un homme qui avait assassiné tout ses amis devant lui. Son agresseur avait été exécuté par Magnus qui l'avait pris sous son aile depuis ce jour, Alec avait revus sa famille aussi qui avait beaucoup changé après son départ. Sa sœur était maintenant diplômé et Jace était fiancé avec la fille qu'il sortait avec nommé Clary enfin Max était en voyage avec leur parents pour les vacances scolaires, depuis ce qu'il s'est passé dans la voiture une tension sexuelle s'est installé entre Alec et Magnus sans aucun des deux parties fasse le premier pas. Alec se réveilla sous les coups de la porte de sa chambre, Il grommela que la personne a un intérêt d'avoir une bonne raison de le dérangé si il ne veut pas une flèche entre les deux yeux. Il ouvrit sur Raphaël

\- Eh amigos, le patron nous demande lâcha Raphaël

Alec hocha la tête et referma la porte pour allé de se préparer, il regarda son lit avec envie avant de soupirer et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Il se prépara et rejoignis son coéquipier qui l'attendait, ils se dirigeaient ensemble à le bureau de Magnus. Ils croisaient Lily avec ses matériels de tatouage,

\- Salut Alec salua Lily

\- Bonjour Lily répondit Alec

\- J'ai hâte de te tatoué enchanta Lily d'une joie enfantine

\- Je crois que le patron doit te donné le feu vert pour commenta Raphaël

\- Rabat-joie, pour la peine tu dormiras sur le canapé claqua Lily en s'en allant

Raphaël poussa un gros soupir de dépit sous le regard amusé d'Alec, Magnus les attendait dans son bureau. Camille était présente dans le bureau au grand désespoir de Raphaël et d'Alec,

\- J'ai un travail pour vous, vous allait m'accompagnait avec Camille à un gala ordonna Magnus

\- Entendu patron répondit Raphaël

Camille se leva et passa une main dans sa chevelure blonde, elle regarda avec dédain Raphaël et une curieuse sur Alec.

\- Il est nouveau lui remarqua Camille avec un sourire hypocrite

\- Ça fait des mois qu'Alexander travaille pour moi stipula Magnus en roulant sur Alexander

Camille regarda Magnus qui n'avait lâché son regard sur Alec, Alec rougissait sous le regard insistant de Magnus à son encontre. Camille fit une moue agacé fit semblant de se penchée en avant pour exposé ses seins, Magnus regarda juste un instant avant de reporté son regard sur Alec. Raphaël se mordit la langue pour ne pas éclatait de rire devant les mimique de Camille pour attiré l'attention de Magnus, Alec ne savait plus où se mettre devant les regards déshabilleur de Magnus.

\- Vous pouvez vous retirez ordonna Magnus

\- Bien patron répondirent le duo

Ils allaient partir,

\- Alexander tu peux rester un moment, j'ai à te parlé ordonna Magnus

Alec resta sous le regard noir de Camille, Magnus fit un geste pour que Camille sorte de son bureau. Camille sortît furieuse par cet affront, Alec avala sa salive difficilement devant Magnus. Il senti un début d'érection en regardant la bouche de Magnus,

\- Je voudrais te parler de ton entrée officielle dans le clan dévoila Magnus

\- Mon tatouage stipula Alec

\- Exacte affirma Magnus

\- Quand je vais le mettre questionna Alec

\- Pressé susurra Magnus sensuelle

\- Non…je veux dire …oui …non bafouilla Alec

Magnus se leva de sa chaise de bureau et s'approcha d'Alec comme un prédateur, Alec sentit le souffle de Magnus sur son visage. Magnus attrapa son visage avant de l'embrassé langoureusement, Alec lui répondit à son baiser. Magnus plaça ses main sur le postérieur d'Alec et le massa par-dessus son pantalon, Alec agrippa la chemise de Magnus en gémissant de plaisir. Magnus brisa le baiser et fit glissa ses lèvres sur le cou d'Alec pour faire un suçons, Alec soupira de plaisir. Magnus lécha derrière son oreille pour mordilla la lobe d'oreille d'Alec, Alec lâcha un cri de plaisir.

\- Ce ne sera pas Lily qui va te tatoué mais moi qui te marqué, j'apposerai ma marque sur toi chuchota Magnus d'un ton chaud

Alec frémit de plaisir devant la voix chaude de Magnus, Magnus le relâcha doucement n s'écartant de lui. Magnus fit signe qu'il pouvait s'en aller, Alec sortit en les joue en feu. Alec se prépara pour accompagner Magnus pour sa soirée, il sortit de sa chambre et croisa Camille dans un couloir. Camille le toisa avec dédain

\- Mademoiselle Belcourt salua Alec

\- D'après ce que je vois tu es son nouveau jouet toisa Camille froidement

Alec se figea devant la froideur de Camille, il avait l'impression d'être pris dans l'étau d'un serpent. Camille passa à coté de lui et se pencha vers lui,

\- Magnus se lasse toujours au bout d'un moment en générale il les relègue dans un endroit loin de lui avant de s'intéressé à un autre, je me demandai combien de temps il se lassera de toi chuchota Camille d'une voix glaciale

Alec frissonna devant le chuchotement glacial de Camille, il rejoignit Alec sans faire aucune émotion. Raphaël lui sourit en voyant le suçon qu'arborait Alec, Magnus arriva avec Camille à son coude. Ils montaient dans la voiture, ils prirent la direction du bal qui avait lieu dans un hôtel. Alec s'ennuya fermement, il regarda son ami qui s'était éclipsait avec une bouteille d'alcool après avoir braillait que la bouteille lui faisait de l'œil qui devrait être vérifié s'il y n'avait pas de danger. Alec sortit de la soirée en dénouant son nœud de cravate, il appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur pour s'engouffrait dedans. La porte allait se refermait quand une main l'empêcha de se refermait, Alec vis Magnus s'engouffrait dans l'ascenseur.

\- Patron qu'est qu'il coupa Alec

Magnus l'embrassa avec ferveur, il plaqua Alec contre la paroi de l'ascenseur en mettant son haut dessus de sa tête. Alec répondit à son baiser, Magnus brisait le baiser en dénuant son nœud de cravate. Les yeux de Magnus devinrent plus doré et plein de désirs, Alec hoqueta de plaisir quand Magnus ravageait son cou après avoir déchire une partie de sa chemise pour parsemé son torse de baiser. Il descendit en relâchant les bras d'Alec, il dégrafa la ceinture d'Alec avant de prendre violemment le membre excité d'Alec et de le prendre en bouche. Alec se cambra de plaisir contre la paroi, Magnus suçotât tout le membre d'Alec en bouche. Alec criait de plaisir, il hurla de jouissance dans la bouche de Magnus. Magnus revint l'embrassé sur la bouche, il lécha les lèvres d'Alec avec sa langue. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur le hall, Alec eut juste le temps de ranger son pantalon avant que Magnus empoigne son poignet pour tirer dessus. Raphaël vis Alec se faire tirer par le bras par son patron,

\- Raphaël donne moi les clefs de la bagnole ordonna Magnus d'une voix rauque

\- Euh oui fit Raphaël

\- Ramène Camile dans une autre voiture ordonna Magnus

Raphaël hocha la tête, Magnus s'engouffra avec Alec dans la voiture. Magnus conduisit la voiture très vite pour arriver au manoir, il râla Alec par le poignet et l'emmena dans un dédale de couloirs. Il ouvrit une porte pour jeter Alec sur son lit avant de la referma à clefs, il enleva sa cravate. Alec frémissait de ce qu'il allait se passé, Magnus s'acharné sur ses lèvres. Alec s'acharna sur la chemise de Magnus, Magnus déchira celui d'Alec pour parsemé son torse de baiser. Il enleva le pantalon d'Alec et faufila sa main pour prendre le membre d'Alec, Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière en gémissant de plaisir. Il masturbât le membre d'Alec, il glissât sa main plus au sud pour taquiné l'intimité d'Alec. Il vint poser son doigt sur les lèvres d'Alec

\- Suce ordonna Magnus d'une rauque

Alec frémit de plaisir prit le doigt de Magnus dans sa bouche, Magnus grogna de plaisir en sentant la langue d'Alec lécha son doigt. Il retira son doigt pour glissé dans l'intimité d'Alec, Alec se cambra d'inconfort. Magnus rajouta un autre et le fit glissé pour frappé sa prostate, Alec criait le nom de son amant. Il rajouta un troisième avant de le faire coulisser pour dilater son intimité. Alec criait de plaisir, Magnus retira ses doigts et enleva son pantalon. Il ouvrit son tiroir pour sortir un flacon de lubrifiant, il mit une quantité sur son membre. Il se présenta devant l'intimité d'Alec,

\- Attends hoqueta Alec

\- Quoi s'impatienta Magnus

\- Je voudrais que tu me fasses l'amour et non que tu me baise comme tu le fais avec tes conquêtes demanda Alec

\- Si c'est que tu veux alors je le ferais accorda Magnus

Magnus le pénétra avec douceur, Alec siffla de douleur en sentant Magnus le pénétrait jusqu'à la garde. Il lâcha quelque larme de douleurs d'où Magnus vint lécher les larmes, Magnus serra les douleurs en sentant l'étroitesse d'Alec et sa chaleur. Alec bougea ses hanches timidement pour faire comprendre à Magnus de bouger, Magnus ressortit son sexe en entrant à nouveau dans Alec en frappant sa prostate. Alec cria de plaisir, Magnus bougeait ses hanches en Alec sans répit. Alec griffait le dos de Magnus sous le plaisir, Magnus glissât sa main entre eux pour prendre son sexe pour calquer son mouvement avec celui d'Alec. Alec n'en pouvant plus hurla de jouissance sur Magnus, Magnus vint après quelque coup en lui. Ils étaient essoufflés tout les deux, Magnus se retira d'Alec qui grimaça de douleur. Magnus se bascula sur le coté, Alec prit le drap pour se couvrir avant de se lever sous l'incompréhension de Magnus.

\- Où est ce que tu vas demanda Magnus

\- Dans ma chambre, tu as eu ce que tu voulais répondit Alec

\- De quoi est ce que tu parle interrogea Magnus en fronçant les sourcils

\- Tu as couché avec moi, je suis juste un autre parmi d'autre conclut Alec en ramassant ses vêtements

Magnus claqua sa langue devant les propos d'Alec, il se leva en exposant son corps nu à Alec. Il prit Alec par le poignet et le plaqua sur le lit,

\- Si j'avais voulu juste couché avec toi, dés la première fois qu'on s'est vus que je l'aurais fait. Tu es bien précieux que mes autres conquêtes, je n'ai couché avec personne après ce qu'il s'est passé dans la voiture. Je t'avais dit que seul moi t'apposera ma marque sur toi et je l'ai fait à moitié avoua Magnus

\- Jusqu'à que tu te lasse de moi renchérit Alec

\- Jamais je ne lasserais de toi, je vais t'avoué un truc je n'ai jamais emmené aucun de mes conquêtes dans cette chambre avoua Magnus

\- Et cette chambre est à qui demanda Alec

\- Cette chambre appartenait à ma défunte mère, j'avais juré que cette chambre sera attribué à la personne que j'aimerai dévoila Magnus

Alec écarquilla les yeux devant la déclaration de Magnus, Alec sentit son cœur faire une montagne russe tellement qu'il est heureux. Alec avait tombé amoureux de son patron depuis quelque temps, il serra le cou de Magnus.

\- Je t'aime avoua Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi, et tu sais ce que cela implique décréta Magnus

\- Quoi donc demanda Alec ne comprenant pas

\- Que tu es devenu le petit ami du chef de la mafia ce qui signifie que tu pourrais commander mes hommes expliqua Magnus

\- Je pourrais continuer à travailler pour toi demanda Alec

\- Bien sûr mais avec quelque petit avantages renchérit Magnus

Alec rigola avant d'embrassé Magnus tendrement, Magnus le pris dans ses bras. Alec se blotti contre lui avant de s'endormir, il se réveilla sous les cliquetis que faisait Magnus. Magnus le vis réveillait et l'embrassa avec amour,

\- Bonjour salua Alec

\- Bonjour salua à son tour Magnus

\- Qu'est que tu faisais demanda Alec

\- Je prenais mes affaires pour te tatouer répondit Magnus en prenant une valisette

Alec hocha la tête, Magnus vint prés de lui avec la valisette. Il l'ouvrit et Alec regarda avec effroi les multitudes d'aiguille qu'il y avait,

\- Euh qu'et qu'e c'est ça demanda Alec avec effroi

\- Ce sont des aiguilles de tatouage chinoise, je te l'ai dis que maintenant que tu es à moi il faut bien que j'appose ma marque sur toi gloussait Magnus

Alec eut une envie subite de partir en courant, Magnus l'embrassa tendrement ce qui le fit détendre.

\- Mais toi sur le dos et détends-toi au maximum rassura Magnus

Alec fit ce que Magnus lui disait, Magnus prit un aiguille et commença à le tatoué. Alec serra les draps sous la douleur, il gémissait de douleurs en sentant l'aiguille maltraitait sa chair. Magnus le voyant souffrir, il fit glissait sa main pour prendre son membre pour le masturber. Alec gémit de plaisir et de douleur, Magnus continua de le tatoué. Il passa une serviette dessus pour essuyer le sang, il se leva du lit pour prendre un miroir

\- Tiens regarde fit Magnus en tendant le miroir

Alec s'émerveilla en voyant un ange avec les yeux de chat perché au dessus des flammes,

\- C'est merveilleux s'extasiât Alec

Magnus embrassa son tatouage avant de l'embrassé, il se leva et proposa Alec une douche. Après avoir pris une douche coquine, ils se dirigeaient vers le bureau de Magnus. Magnus s'assoit dans son bureau, Alec resta debout quand Magnus le fit assoit sur lui. Camille entra furieuse dans le bureau de Magnus

\- Comment tu ose de coucher avec ce mec s'écria Camille

\- Il est mon petit ami maintenant fit Magnus nonchalamment

\- C'est moi ta petite ami Magnus s'exclama Camille

\- Tu es juste un jouet que je jette volontiers alors Alexander est une pierre précieux que je compte garder pour longtemps dévoila Magnus en caressant la cuisse d'Alec

\- Ne me dis pas que tu compte l'épousé un jour cria Camille dans la voix aigue

\- Peut-être qui sait j'espère l'épousé décréta Magnus en embrassant le cou d'Alec qui rougissait

Camille serra les dents avant de sortir une arme et le pointer sur Alec, Magnus fit un regard agacé.

\- Il y a que moi qui sois capable de dirigé à tes côtés Magnus, pas ce fils à papa s'exclama Camille la folie dans les yeux.

Magnus continua de d'embrassé le cou d'Alec tout en appuyant sur un bouton sous son bureau, des garde et Raphaël entraient dans la pièce pour appréhender Camille qui se débattait.

\- Jetez moi cela dehors et flingue là si elle essaye de revenir ordonna Magnus

Les gardes emmenèrent Camille dehors et Raphaël les regarda avec un sourire en coin, Magnus haussa la tête et Alec rougit devant le regard mesquin de Raphaël. Magnus embrassa Alec et lui murmura qu'il aimait, Alec et Magnus commanda le clan ensemble. Fin

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je mettrai ce soir la fic gagnante. Bisous glacé.**


End file.
